Akita Border Station
Akita Border Station is the primary enclave of the Kusari State Police in the Honshu system. It is tasked with interdicting pirates and smugglers entering Kusari space from the lawless Border Worlds through the Hiryo Cloud. Infocard *LOCATION: Honshu system *OWNER: Kusari Police *CLASS: Mifune *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 100 Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *H-Fuel - $42 *Oxygen - $7 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Scrambler 1 *Sunfury 1 *Disinfector 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 Turrets For Sale *Sunfury Turret 1 *Sunfrenzy Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News CORSAIRS IN HONSHU: AKITA -- State Police patrol craft spotted Corsairs in the Hiryo Cloud traveling north towards the Chuyu. The patrol hailed the pirates, but when they did not respond, the police engaged them. Almost immediately a police ship was destroyed, and the remaining three sent distress calls for backup. One of the Corsairs is believed to be the infamous Rosita Garcia, known for her daring attacks and incredible skills as a pilot. Four more ships were scrambled from Akita and assisted the wounded police craft as they fled back to the base. Neither Corsair was captured or destroyed. Rumors "This is one of the most difficult postings for a Kusari State Police officer in our colony. Maybe Sapporo is worse. The most dreaded patrol does a circuit into the Hiryo Cloud, where the Corsairs lurk. We had 50 casualties on it last month. That's enough to make one superstitious." - Inspector Kiyoshi Nomura, Kusari State Police "There have been cutbacks at this post recently. Last week, they transferred two regular patrols to Tokyo, citing lack of identifiable threats. Believe me, there is no lack of enemies here. The Outcasts and Corsairs have found that Kusari presents an easy target, especially with the military distracted by Hokkaido." - Detective Sachiko Yamazaki, Kusari State Police "The GMG and Samura haul H-Fuel to Osaka past our lonely station. Kishiro, ALG and Republican are the other shippers using this area. Tokyo has said we must hold the line against the Edge World threat, yet reduces our strength on a regular basis." - Akita Bartender RBT-103 "We have heard that there is a Hole into Sigma-13, but the GMG will not tell us. They keep their secrets close; they are not truly Kusari anymore." - Detective Takako Miura, Kusari State Police "Sometimes I wish that we could bring the Bounty Hunters Guild into Honshu. They do very well in the nebulae and know how to deal with difficult Edge World criminals like the Corsairs, but Tokyo will not allow it. They say we must show our bushido spirit and accept the challenge." - Inspector Kiyoshi Nomura, Kusari State Police "Upper management is trying to put pressure on the GMG and Kishiro by having police patrols removed from this base. I'm not sure it really helps us though, as Samura ships must still travel to Rheinland with other supplies." - Dr. Junichiro Yano, Samura Heavy Industries "I've been hauling supplies in my little freighter around Samura and government bases for as long as I can remember. Honshu was pretty quiet until the Edge World pirates showed up. Shikoku has always been active. You've got Liberty criminals in the southern end, and Bounty Hunters and Blood Dragons feuding in the rest." - Section Chief Susuma Uchida, Samura Heavy Industries "One day soon they will shut down Osaka, and many people like me will be forced to find work elsewhere. Hokkaido does not sound attractive to me. Maybe I'll join the rice farmers of Kyushu." - Dr. Junichiro Yano, Samura Heavy Industries Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems Category:House Police